


Lance has a good fucking time

by Cosmic_choclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, PWP, voltronnsfwweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_choclet/pseuds/Cosmic_choclet
Summary: In which Lance and Keith's father have a little secret affair.Voltron nsfw week day 3: secrets





	Lance has a good fucking time

**Author's Note:**

> One day I saw a fanart of Lance sitting on Keith's dad's lap and since then I've wanted to write a fic of them having sex that started with Lance on his lap. So here it is, me using nsfw week as an excuse to write extremely self-indulging porn. Hope someone else out there also wants this.

Lance sat at Ken's lap. He liked the vantage point of this position. Having the man between his legs and forcing him to raise his head slightly to look him in the face made him feel like he had Ken at his mercy. He dragged his eyes over Ken's torso and licked his lips with want, massaging his shoulders slowly, fascinated at the well-maintained muscle under his fingers. Lance raised his eyes to Ken's, reaching to trace Ken's eyebrow's scar with his thumb before leaning down to kiss him.

“Don't play, we only have about half an hour.” Ken said breaking the kiss, but with no actual intention of admonishing Lance.

They did have very little time. 

Shortly after this little affair had started, they agreed on getting a schedule. One day, after more than a year being college classmates -and according to Hunk friends, though Lance was reticent of using that word- Keith had invited them to his house. There, Lance had met Keith's dad, in all his tall dilf glory. Lance's initial intention with flirting with him had been just to annoy Keith, not ever dreaming of being taken seriously by the man; but once they had being alone in the kitchen and Ken had responded to his advances, Lance's motivations flipped like a switch. He had to get into that man's pants now. He doesn't remember who kept pursuing the other after their first time -it has been a mutual thing, or at least Lance knows he was very much interested- but they had kept talking and they both wanted more.

There was one thing they didn't need to discuss, though: Keith must under no circumstances know about their little rendezvous. 

And thus, they found their schedule: Every Tuesday afternoon, Keith had his advanced master class at university, so every Monday they would text and agree to meet or not.

Lance looked at every Tuesday with anticipation and impatience. So much, that he always sped up over limit to get to Keith's house as soon as possible.

Today hadn't been an exception, and the moment Ken opened the door Lance had thrown himself at the man. He had pulled Ken down to kiss him fervently and had let the other push his coat off, letting it lay on the floor at the door, feeling his hands roam around his body. They had stayed there, making out for several minutes until Ken ushered them to his bedroom.

Lance had pushed him to sit on the bed and then climbed onto his lap, feeling Ken's hands immediately cupping his ass.

“Let me do my thing, man.” Lance snapped with no bite at Ken's urging words and kissed him again, holding his face firmly on his hands.

Lance really liked sitting at Ken's lap. He liked that power, knowing that Ken's movements were restricted by his weight, having to endure Lance's thrusting and humping. All those little exasperated grunts at Lance's teasing movement. When the most he could ever do was pushing Lance's hips down to increase the contact.

Lance rubbed himself against the man shamelessly, his boner already apparent under his jeans, and broke the kiss to move his head to the side, baring his neck in front of Ken's face as an invitation for him to go at it. Ken took the invitation eagerly, scrapping his teeth against Lance's skin and sucking at it, eliciting a moan from Lance. Ken spread his fingers over his buttocks and squeezed and kneaded at them with a little harshness, making Lance ground harder onto him. 

Soon enough Ken was hard too. 

Lance liked this position so so much, he could have easily gotten off just by dry humping and having the man biting at his neck, but Ken had other plans in mind as he grabbed his waist and flipped them over to lay on he bed.

Lance wouldn't complain though. Having a very attractive man laying on top of him, showering him with physical attention was just as enjoyable to him if not more.

Ken got up from Lance's body and started to undo his belt, Lance catching the hint and doing the same. Lance threw his pants off quickly, ignoring his shirt, and turned to take the lube and condoms from Ken's bedside table as the other stripped, shoving his pants down quickly and throwing his shirt over his head.

Lance was about to turn back towards Ken when he felt two hands on his hips, keeping him in place on all fours. “Oh.” Lance beamed as he let the lube and condom slide clumsily over the sheets towards Ken, who took them swiftly.

Lance looked at the headboard, waiting expectantly, excitement growing as he heard the bottle opening and the squeezing of the lube behind him. His body tensed and his toes curled involuntarily when he finally felt a finger probing at his hole, circling it a couple of times before pushing in. Lance forced himself to relax with a sigh.

Ken waited patiently until Lance had loosen up a bit before adding a second finger, moving them in circles inside him, slowly easing up Lance's pliant body. He pushed the fingers in and out, prodding around inside Lance, in search for that little spot that always made him scream. Lance gasped when Ken finally found his prostate and tried to push back against his fingers, but Ken hardened his hold on Lance's hip to keep him in place. Ken was stretching him so beautifully, but Lance craved more.

Ken pushed a third finger inside and Lance moaned at the pressure, feeling his body burn a the stretch. Lance stood still as best as he could, letting Ken work him open slowly, until he couldn't wait anymore.

“C'mon I'm ready.” Lance drawled desperately, rocking back on Ken's fingers shamelessly.

“Easy there boy. Who's impatient now?” Ken laughed at his eagerness, halting his fingers to elicit an annoyed groan from Lance.

Finally, he took his fingers out to put on the condom. Lance shook his ass slowly in what he hoped look enticing and had to bit his lip to contain his excited grin when he felt two hands holding at his hips again. He shivered with anticipation, his body hair standing in nerves. He'd been waiting the whole week for this and his body was betraying any semblance of composure he may have wanted to maintain. 

Ken entered Lance at an agonisingly slow pace. Lance could see the gates of heaven opening with every centimetre going inside him. The stretch so delightful, he could feel every fraction of his cock filling him. When he finally reached bottom Lance grasped the sheets, letting out a moan that shook his whole body. The pressure burned his insides and the little sting of pain was enough to spike up his heart rate even more. Ken hadn't started moving and Lance was already short of breath, dick leaking with precum.

Ken moved his hands to caress Lance's hips reverently, moving them in soothing circles that got up his back, then moved under his shirt to his sides, and back down again. Ken kept this relieving motion until Lance was squirming under his hands for more friction, trying clumsily to fuck himself on Ken, who took that as a cue to finally star thrusting.

Ken gave a few slow careful thrusts to allow the boy to relax before he picked up his pace to an unrelenting speed. A stark contrast to his previous comforting touches.

Lance panted at every drag of Ken's dick over his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure along his body. He felt so warm, sweat drops rolling down his body, his throat burning at the strain of his rapid breathing. His thighs trembled and his fingers hurt with how hard he was holding the sheets.

Ken's grip to Lance's hips went back to its previous strong hold, gripping at his body with bruising strength. Lance couldn't even feel it, though, his body practically numb to anything but the pleasure of Ken angling himself perfectly against his prostate.

Ken's pace was unmerciful, his thrusts deep and hard and Lance's arms buckled at the force of it, sending him face first into the pillow and making him shout in surprise at the impact. Ken didn't stop for a single second.

Lance let the pillow muffle his high-pitched moans, his ragged breaths dampening the cloth under his mouth. Ken's short groans behind him coming in tandem with the creaking of the mattress at every thrust that hit him perfectly.

“Tou-” Lance gasped “touch me... please.” he begged, closing his eyes forcefully. He could feel his orgasm nearing, that familiar tingling at his lower stomach, but it was still too far. He needed more.

Ken leaned over Lance, pressing their bodies closer and sneaked a hand under his body to wrap around his dick. It only took the feeling of Ken's hand pressing over his hardness to make Lance come with a scream.

Ken continued his unrelenting pace, making Lance whimper with overstimulation, until he finally came to a stop, hips trembling as he was hit with his own orgasm. He jerked a couple more times and got out of Lance with a groan.

The moment Ken stopped holding him, Lance let his body flop completely into the bed, happily satiated and gasping for air with a huge grin on his face. Ken moved to throw away the condom and clean up while Lance came down from his ecstasy.

It took him some minutes, but finally Lance got up from the bed and stretched gleefully, throwing a wink at Ken who glanced hungrily at his body. Lance's legs felt like jelly, a pleasant numbness on his muscles that made him want to lie down and sleep for the next 9 hours. But he knew he had to get going, the sooner the better, so he dragged himself to the toilet.

When he came out Ken had already dressed up and was waiting for him, sitting at the foot of the bed. Lance wanted to climb into his lap again and never get down, bothered by the though that he would have to wait a whole week for a chance to go at the man. Instead he put on his clothes and leaned to give Ken just a kiss, letting his hands caress over his hair, but none of them allowing it to escalate.

“See you next Tuesday?” Asked Ken with a tentative smile.

“You know it.” Lance answered as he got to the door and left.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [cosmic-choclet](https://cosmic-choclet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
